bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 498.c Bubble Guppies: The Snow Witch! (Part 3)
Plot When a little boy named Gil is put under the evil influnece and taken by the legendary Snow Witch, Molly goes a journey to rescue for him in the struggle between good and evil. Cast *Gil as (Kay) *Molly as (Gerda) *Witch as (Snow Queen) *Pinkfoot as (Troll) *Mrs. Daniels as (Molly's Grandmother) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother as (Magic Old Woman) *Little Fish as (Crows) *Oona as (Princess) *Nonny as (Prince) *Hypletta as (Robber Woman) *Deema as (Robber Girl) *Rusty as (Bae) *Olivia as (Finnish Woman) *Ashlie as (Lapp Woman) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children. *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This story is based on the 1845 story "The Snow Queen." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Dark woods) (The carriage enters the dark woods.) Molly: Wow, these woods sure are dark. (Suddenly, robbers jump out of the bushes nearby.) Robbers: Gold! Gold! Gold! (Molly screams as the carriage driver hops off and runs. The servants also run. The horses break free and run away whining. The robbers find Molly in the carriage and pull her out.) Robber Woman: What pretty clothes she has! My daughter will love this! Goby: The robber woman was about to rip Molly's dress when suddenly... (The sound of a young girl shouting widly starts up and form the trees about a young robber girl with zany and poffy blonde hair in a 70's style hops down onto her mother and pulls at her hair.) Robber Girl: Look at the princess! She will be my new playmate! I want her as my playmate! Do not harm her or Daddy will be ashamed of you! Robber Woman: Ow! Ow! Ok sweetie! She will be your playmate! Robber Girl: Good! (The robber girl climbs down and goes into the carriage and pulls Molly in with her.) Goby: The robbers set off in the carriage. Their young daughter was very spoiled and stubborn and she got what she wanted. Robber Girl: Are you really a princess? Molly: No, I'm just a regular village girl named Molly. Robber Girl: My name is Deema. Goby: Molly told Deema about her journey and about Gil. A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle and went inside. Deema was showing Molly her animals. Deema; Here are my rabbits, my pigeons, and my reindeer named Rusty. They all belong to me! (Deema takes out one of her many pigeons.) Deema: Kiss it Molly! Now! (Molly kisses the pigeon.) Deema: Now, you will be ok as long as you don't anger me or I will punish you! Goby: This really scared Molly. That night, she was too scared to sleep. She didn't want Deema to hurt her. She just wanted to find Gil. Suddenly, the pigeons spoke. Pigeons: We might know where the Snow Witch took your friend! Molly: Where is Gil then? Pigeons: She might have gone to the snowy lands up in the north. Only Rusty knows where she lives. Rusty: The Snow Witch's palace is up north near the North Pole. It's very icy, snowy, and dangerous. Molly: Poor Gil! Deema: Be quiet Molly! I'm trying to sleep! Must I need to punish you? Molly: No, sorry Deema. Goby: Molly went to sleep. The next day, she told Deema about what Rusty and the pigeons told her about where Gil is. Instead of getting mad, Deema looked very serious. Deema (to Rusty): Is this true? You know where the Snow Witch lives? Dusty: Yes, I was raised up nearby there and I saw her a lot. Deema: Listen Molly, don't worry. I will help you find your friend. Molly: What is going to happen? Deema: Dusty can take you to the Snow Witch's palace so you can find Gil and Dusty can live back where he used to live. Molly: Thank you so much Deema! (Molly hugs Deema and Deema smiles and hugs back.) Goby: Deema gave Molly some warm clothes and in return Molly gave her the beautiful dress. Deema: Thank you for the present Molly! Molly: Thank you for the help! I hope you see you again someday! Farwell! Deema: Farwell Molly! Goby: And so Rusty set off for the Snow Witch's palace with Molly. Before Molly knew it, they have arrived at a small land near the palace. They stopped at a small house. Molly: I wonder who lives here. (A young woman with long pink hair comes out.) Woman: Who are you? Molly: I'm Molly. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Woman: My name is Ashlie. What are you both doing and where are you going? Rusty: Can you give us shelter? Ashlie: Sure I can. Goby; So Molly and Rusty stayed at Ashlie's house for a little bit. When they were all prepared ot travel away they were ready to leave. Ashlie: You both take care now. I know a woman who lives nearby and she can help you too. Molly; Ok, and thank you for the shelter. (They ride away.) Goby: They rode on and got closer until they saw a small and miserable looking house. Another woman came out. Woman: Hello, I'm Olivia. Molly: I'm Molly. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Olivia; What brings you here? Did Ashlie send you both to me? Goby: Rusty told her about Molly's journey. Rusty: Can you please give Molly a potion for the strength of 12 men so she can beat the Snow Witch and rescue her friend? Olivia: The strength of 12 men? Are you crazy? It's true that young Gil is there but the splinters in his eyes and heart have turned him cold and cruel. He can never be normal unless they are removed. Rusty: Can you give her anything to make her stronger? Olivia: Why does she need it? She's had the power all along. It's in her heart for she is a sweet and innocent and brave young girl! She has survived running in the woods with barefeet! Prince Nonny and the fish have served for her! She has the power to defeat the Snow Witch! She's had it all along! Just bring her 2 miles and let her go and get her friend. Rusty: Ok and thank you. Goby: They set off for the palace. 2 miles later, they arrived. Rusty let Molly go and said goodbye to her. Molly started to walk towards the palace. Suddenly, the wind started to blow hard and snowflakes came blowing at her. They were the Snow Witch's guards. They took the forms of evil creatures. Molly knew now was the time to be brave. She stood there and told herself that she was brave and she believed in herself. Her breath that came out became angel guards. The guards fought with the creatures and before Molly knew it the creatures were all defeated and Molly was able to go. Molly: I must go into the palace and rescue Gil! (Molly looks at the palace ahead of her, takes a deep breath and lets it out, and runs toward the palace.) End of Part 3. Recap When the carriage goes into the dark woods, robbers come and scare the driver, servants, and horses awayand they capture Molly. A robber woman tries to take Molly's dress but her spoiled and stubborn daughter named Deema insists that Molly becomes her playmate. They all go back to the castle where Deema shows Molly her animals and tells her not to anger her or she will punish Molly. That night, 2 of Deema's pigeons tell Molly that Rusty who is Deema's reindeer knows where Gil. Rusty tells Molly that he knows the way. The next day, Molly tells Deema and she decides to help. She gets Molly some warm clothes and Molly gives her the dress in return. Along the way, Molly and Rusty stop at a house of Ashlie a woman who gives them shelter for a short time and tells them to get to another woman named Olivia's house who can help them. Once there, they learn that Molly has the power all along since she is innocent, sweet, and brave young girl. Rusty is told to leave her outside the palace and when they arrive he does so. The guards of the Snow Witch come out to attack and Molly's breath become angel guards that fight back. Molly then starts running towards the palace to rescue Gil. Category:Stories